


Večeře

by anowlqueen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anowlqueen/pseuds/anowlqueen
Summary: Povídka pro Johnlock vánoční výzvu: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12520984





	Večeře

**Author's Note:**

> Tak konečně je dopsáno. Rovnou říkám, že je to poměrně dost krátké, spíš taková jednohubka, což mě mrzí :/ ale bohužel, připletly se mi do toho státnice, plus chřipka a jediný ochotný beta reader má státnice, takže jsem to už nechtěla protahovat, abych nevypadala nespolehlivě a mohla se zúčastnit příští výzvy :D  
> Přesto si myslím, že to není snad taková hrůza, byť je to krátké :)

**Zadání: P** ost S4. John pořád ještě bydlí sám s Rosie, Sherlock s paní Hudsonovou pomalu opravují Baker Street. Už mají hotovo, ale k tomu, aby to byl znovu opravdu domov, Sherlockovi pořád ještě něco chybí. Nebo spíš někdo. A Johnovi toho chybí spousta, například odvaha se pořádně omluvit. Všichni jejich přátelé to vidí, dokonce ani Mycroftovi se tahle situace nelíbí.  
Přicházejí Vánoce... udělá někdo z nich první krok? A kdo to bude?

*

  
Sherlock položil svého přítele – zastaralou lidskou lebku – na krbovou římsu. Opravy byly konečně hotové a kromě vynucené rekonstrukce bytu, ve kterém žil už tak dlouho, si Sherlock uvědomil, že je čas, aby zrekonstruoval svůj život a navrátil jej zpátky do rovnováhy.

K tomu mu ale chyběla jedna velmi důležitá věc – přátelství s Johnem. Byť spolu byli znova v kontaktu a John přiznal, že smrt Mary nebyla Sherlockova chyba, jejich vztah byl stále napjatý. Obzvlášť po té, co se na nich nešťastná Eurus snažila provést psychickou vivisekci. Sherlock pochopil, že je mezi nimi stále obrovská propast, kterou nejspíš zavinil on svou fingovanou sebevraždou. Nebýt tenkrát zásahu Mary a jejich zásnub, John by mu nejspíš nikdy neodpustil… a po její smrti se stíny minulosti opět objevily. Ach, jak moc tady teď paní Watsonová chyběla. Sice na ni čas od času z nepochopitelného důvodu žárlil, ale byla to jeho kamarádka, která umřela místo něj.

„Sherlocku, netvařte se tak smutně.“ Paní Hudsonová zadýchaně upustila polorozpadlou krabici, kterou táhla po schodech.

„Co to u všech svatých táhnete?“

„Vánoční ozdoby.“

„Proč?“ zašklebil se Sherlock.

„Budou Vánoce.“

„Neslavím Vánoce,“ připomněl jí. „A obzvlášť letos není jediný důvod je slavit. Á, Mycroft je tu. Asi budu mít migrénu.“ Jedno však zůstávalo stejné; Sherlock byl stále kousavý a sarkastický.

Vchodové dveře v přízemí se zabouchly a o několik zavrzání schodů později se objevil Mycroft. Dokonce ani hlava britské vlády, která zcela jistě měla jiné starosti, se nemohla dívat na to, jak ti dva zabedněnci – přemoudřelý detektiv a prchlivý doktor - kolem sebe chodí po špičkách a nedokážou se pořádně usmířit.

Ani se nerozpakoval s pozdravem a šel rovnou k věci. „Co děláš dnes večer, bratře?“

„Nejspíš budu umírat nudou. Jsou Vánoce, lidé se mají rádi a nevraždí se. Nuda.“

„Dobře, v tom případě tě budu dnes okolo sedmé hodiny očekávat.“

„Proč?“ nechápal Sherlock.

„A zkus být tentokrát méně teatrální a nesnažit se mě strašit naší sestrou,“ odpověděl Mycroft jako by přeslechl Sherlockovy protesty. Pozval na večeři i Johna Watsona s dcerou a doufal, že by ten nádech vánočního sentimentu, na který můžete narazit na každém rohu, je oba usmíří. Ale to Sherlockovi nehodlal říct. Mycroft sice věděl, že by Sherlock dorazil i tak, ale ta nečekanost by je mohla povzbudit k opravdové upřímosti.

*

Sherlock nervózně podupával před vchodovými dveřmi Mycroftova sídla. Naposledy tu byli s Johnem, když najali herce, aby Mycrofta vystrašili. Musel se usmát. Byla to docela zábava. Zasloužil si to za to, že mu zatajoval existenci Eurus. Najednou tu nebyl on ten velký bratr.

Anthea Sherlockovi otevřela dveře a pokynula, aby šel dál. Než se Sherlock stihl svléknout ze svého kabátu, byla Mycroftova asistentka už pryč. Překvapilo jej, že si dala tu práci – nebo spíš, že to jeho tradice nesnášející starší bratr dovolil – a že se po celém domě nacházely vánoční výzdoby. Kdyby měl lepší náladu, tak by tajně vklouzl do jeho ložnice a zjistil, jestli tam nechal ponožku pro Santa Clause, nebo tak něco.

Opatrně vešel do jídelny a rozhlížel se. Mycroft evidentně v přízemí nebyl.

„Mycrofte?“

„Sherlocku?“ ozval se hlas, který ale nepatřil Mycroftovi. A vzápětí ho doprovodilo i nesmyslné zažvatlání. Sherlock se otočil a viděl Johna s Rosie v náručí. „Co ty tady děláš? Mycroft neříkal, že tu budeš. Pozval nás na večeři.“

Sherlocka opět zaskočila Johnova pomalost; proč by ho jinak zval na štědrovečerní večeři?

„Zdá se, že na nás přichystal past,“ odvětil a musel v duchu připustit, že odteď bude mít Mycrofta ještě radši.

„Vlastně to byl tak trochu můj nápad,“ přiznal John nakonec. Nedokázal předstírat, že mu na Sherlockovi nezáleží. Jen se bál intenzity svých citů. „Ale nemyslel jsem si, že dorazíš.“

„Tvůj nápad?“ Sherlock byl zmatený. „Proč jsme se ale museli sejít v Mycroftově sídle?“

„Zatím nemám odvahu se vrátit do Baker street. Dokonce ani jako návštěva. Zažil jsem tam toho tolik hezkýho, Sherlocku. A je to pryč. Každý jsme úplně jinde. Já mám teď Rosie a přišel jsem o ženu.“

„Já vím,“ řekl Sherlock upřímně. „A mrzí mě to.“

„O tom nepochybuju,“ přiznal John. Věděl moc dobře, že si Sherlock a Mary k sobě našli cestu, byli přátelé a všechno bylo fajn. Nejspíš. „Mě zase mrzí, jak jsem tě zmlátil v tý pitevně. Nikdy jsem se ti neomluvil. Promiň.“

„Eurus tě zmanipulovala, nasadila ti myšlenku do hlavy, že to já jsem za smrt Mary zodpovědný.“

John vypadal smutně. Nejen smutně, ale cítil i výčitky. Jak to mohl takhle podělat? Vždyť by Sherlocka snad zabil, kdyby nepřiběhli ti muži, kteří ho zastavili. „To nebyla Eurus. To jsem byl já. Můj vztek a moje bolest. Asi jsem se předtím ještě nesmířil, žes mě nechal dva roky si myslet, že jsi mrtvej a potom tu najednou nebyla ani Mary a -“ John se odmlčel, třásl se mu hlas. Sherlock trpělivě poslouchal a neodvažoval se ani hlasitě dýchat. „Za celý svůj život jsem miloval doopravdy jen dva lidi; Mary a… tebe.“

„Jo, to jsi mi kdysi řekl.“ Sherlock byl opatrný, nevěděl, co čekat. Očima se zafixoval na zmatenou Rosie, která přemýšlela, jestli se má dožadovat Johnovy, nebo Sherlockovy pozornosti. Když bylo ticho příliš dlouhé, Sherlock se nervózně začal rozhlížet kolem sebe; absolutně netušil, co dělat, kam se dívat a co si myslet.

John začal konečně chápat určitě souvislosti, které si odmítal dlouhé roky připustit. Našel lásku, když ztratil jinou a teď ztratil lásku, kterou našel, když ztratil jinou. Bylo to tak komplikované a patetické a sám John se do toho zamotával, ovšem jedno věděl přesně – Sherlock před ním stál živý a zdravý a evidentně natolik hloupý, aby mu odpustil, co provedl za kraviny. A že jich bylo hodně! Tolik, že se obával, jakým otcem bude pro svou dceru. Ale o tom jindy.

Jeho tok myšlenek přerušil Sherlockův smích. Podíval se na něj; Sherlock zíral na něco ve výšce. John jej následoval svýma očima a pochopil, proč se ten bláznivý detektiv – jeho detektiv směje.

Stáli pod jmelím.


End file.
